Tómame
by KittyEvey
Summary: A pesar de que podía recorrer las distancias rápidamente, Alice se toma su tiempo, y camina despacio mientras me habla y sigue observándome. Percibo que sus ojos ya no tienen el color ambarino, en el transcurso del camino a esta, su casa, fueron obscureciéndose poco a poco. Clasificada M por describir una relación romántica entre dos mujeres jóvenes. ¡Disfruten!


_**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the carachters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer. No me pertenecen los personajes, son propiedad Stephanie Meyer. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, son de sus autores, sólo poseo las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N:**La canción objeto de inspiración para esta historia se llama "Tómame", interpretada por una ex integrante del grupo mexicano Timbiriche, y que se animó a sacar un cd como solista (igual que otros de los integrantes originales como Benny, Sasha y Paulina Rubio). Sin embargo, a mi parecer, no tuvo el éxito de sus compañeros, porque tiene una voz extraordinaria y las letras de sus canciones, posiblemente, no pertenecían a la época en que fue solista, por eso no fue tan popular como lo son los demás exintegrantes de dicha agrupación._

_Pueden encontrarla en videos de Youtube para que se den una idea de quién estoy hablando. Espero les guste la historia inspirada en esta canción, ¡que la disfruten!_

**Tómame**

_Desde el punto de vista de Bella_

Tengo tantas ilusiones por pasar tiempo con Alice, que no recuerdo qué le dijimos a Charlie para que me dejara pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen.

El bosque estaba tranquilo, Alice me permitió bajar la ventanilla de su auto deportivo y disfrutar del aroma húmedo del bosque. Se escuchaban algunas aves que regresaban a sus nidos y también la gravilla que se remolía al pasar el coche por el sendero que lleva a la casa. Estoy segura que Alice también escucha el latido de mi corazón mientras la tomo de la mano, estoy feliz de que haya regresado, y además, ahora ambas estamos seguras de que tenemos sentimientos correspondidos.

Cuando llegamos al cobertizo de su casa, alcanzamos a ver cómo desaparecía la claridad del sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, y la luna, ya nos saludaba entre los trozos de nubes que pasaban encima de las copas de los árboles. Alice abrió la puerta para mí, era la primera vez que entraba en aquella casa desde que se fueron y desde que fui novia de Edward. Ahora todo era diferente, aunque quise a Edward, nunca sentí este nerviosismo que ahora siento, nunca fui tan consciente de todos mis sentimientos y de mi cuerpo como ahora que estoy con Alice.

Caminé despacio, no quería interrumpir aquella tranquilidad que nos rodeaba. Sonreí al recordar que ahí fue donde por primera vez me encontré con Alice y recibí su primer abrazo; también fue ahí cuando cobré conciencia de lo peligroso que sería relacionarme con una familia de vampiros, y al mismo tiempo, cuando sentí por primera vez seguridad al estar cerca de Alice.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Me pregunta Alice desde la entrada de la casa, observándome atentamente. Era una de las cosas que me encantaba de ella, nunca se quedaba con la curiosidad, quería saber todo de mí.

- Recordaba que aquí fue donde me presentaron contigo por primera vez. Supe quién eras, me abrazaste, dándome la bienvenida a tu casa y a tu familia.

Por su manera de sonreír, supe que también Alice lo recordaba.

- Sí, aquí fue donde caí prendida de ti, en ese primer abrazo cálido y tímido.

A pesar de que podía recorrer las distancias rápidamente, Alice se toma su tiempo, y camina despacio mientras me habla y sigue observándome. Percibo que sus ojos ya no tienen el color ambarino, en el transcurso del camino a esta, su casa, fueron obscureciéndose poco a poco. Aunque lo anuncia, me sorprende agradablemente que se acerque para abrazarme.

- En ese momento no podía abrazarte como lo hubiera deseado, ahora sí.

Me rodea lentamente, estira su mano y toma la mía, por fin termina su rodeo y me abraza por la espalda, me pega a su cuerpo, pone su nariz en mi cuello y mi cuerpo tiembla por completo, percibo todo su físico frío pegado a mí y casi percibo la posibilidad de amoldarme a él.

- Todo llegará a su tiempo.

Me dice en voz bajita, mientras su nariz recorre mi nuca y sus manos recorren mis brazos. Ante aquello, francamente, me es difícil esperar cualquier cosa, lo quiero todo y lo quiero ahora. Tratando de distraerme para no desvanecerme de deseo en sus brazos en plena sala de estar, observo el paisaje por los ventanales posteriores de la casa. La luna baña con su lluvia de plata toda la casa, apenas y cobro conciencia de que estamos en penumbras, sin luz artificial alguna.

Afloja el abrazo, y con sus manos en mi cintura, se pone frente a mí. Siento la mirada penetrante de Alice, le sonrío, ella refleja mi sonrisa, y sin prisas, me toma de la mano para caminar hacia su recámara en el segundo piso. En esta ocasión, recorremos el pasillo en sentido opuesto al cuarto de Edward, su habitación estaba en la esquina contraria. Ocupaba la mitad del extremo de la casa, al lado del estudio personal del Dr. Cullen, lo que le daba más privacidad. Eso era algo que apreciaba mucho Alice, su aislamiento. Tenía suficiente viendo con cierta regularidad sus premoniciones como para querer ser interrumpida, además, en tiempo real por los demás hermanos que no dejaban de ser otro grupo de casi adolescentes.

Aunque la casa estaba sola, Alice, celosa de su espacio personal, cerró la puerta. Así me anunciaba que no quería ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie. Ese sería nuestro espacio, nuestro mundo, al menos por esta noche.

Me paro al centro de la habitación, a cierta distancia de la cama. Ella me observa completa, desde la puerta, luego camina despacio hacia el ventanal, rodeándome de nuevo, un poco alejada. La luna está a sus espaldas, y su figura delicada, bien torneada, se convierte en una sombra recortada estando a contraluz de la claridad que refleja el satélite natural que nos acompaña. No es necesario nada más para iluminarnos. No soporto su lejanía y en un susurro repito su nombre.

- Alice, mi preciosa Alice.

Me sonríe.

- Parece que dijeras una oración.

- Lo es, y tú eres la respuesta a esa oración.

Por fin termina mi agonía: se acerca a mí, estira sus brazos y sus manos delicadas dibujan mi rostro. Ante ese simple roce mi corazón salta agitado en mi pecho, parece tamborilear igual que la lluvia que comienza a caer afuera, que atrapa al viento entre su cristal. Así me siento yo, delicada y naturalmente atrapada por el cariño de Alice. Sus dedos peinan mi cabello y acomodan un mechón detrás de mi oreja izquierda, y de ahí, comienzan a viajar a la base de mi cuello, mientras me pierdo callada entre sus manos; sonrío nerviosa dándole permiso para que vaya más lejos.

Cual borlas de algodón, suaves y frescas, las yemas de sus dedos pasean por mi escote, me toma de nuevo del cuello y me acerca para besarme de lleno en los labios. Mi hambre por ella se desata y la beso con fuerza en sus labios rubí.

De momento envidio que ella no respire, porque para ella no es necesario separarse de mí para recuperar el aliento y no terminar asfixiada. Yo de todos modos estoy perdida en lo irracional: si me quedo besándola, moriría, si me separo de ella, igual. Ya se convirtió en algo malsano, porque podría desfallecer al no sentir lo sensual de sus labios en los míos.

Sin comprender bien como, sus manos, de mi escote, pasan a mi torso, debajo de la blusa de algodón. Las sentí por el cambio de temperatura en mi abdomen, sus manos frías, aunque suaves y delicadas, contrastan fuertemente con lo acalorado que está mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, una a una, mis prendas de vestir quedaron regadas en el piso, junto a las suyas. Mis sentidos estaban embriagados con su tacto. Mis manos no dejaban de tocarla, todo su cuerpo me invitaba a conocerla, todo mi cariño me impedía separarme de ella. En un movimiento rápido y suave, sin separar nuestros cuerpos, me levanta del piso. Por mero instinto subo mis piernas y rodean su cintura. Alice, grácilmente, a pesar de mi peso, me lleva hasta su cama.

Me deposita suavemente sobre el cobertor de lino, la observo lentamente, por completo, porque no hay nada oculto en su desnudez. Su belleza me parece regia, con la peculiaridad de su piel, me hace pensar que es como una estrella lejana, que estalla, pintándome de luz.

Estiro mi mano para llamarla, para decirle que se pegue a mí, porque ya no puedo estar lejos de su piel, lejos de ella. Al sentir su piel sobre la mía, fría, suave, contrastando con mi calor, me hace perder la cordura. Roza mis espacios más sensibles, la percibo por completo. La miro a los ojos, y desesperada por sentirla en mí, le pido:

- Tómame…

Nunca he sido de nadie, y quiero ser toda de Alice. Ella, con afecto, explora mi piel, con sus labios, con sus manos. No deja ningún espacio sin ser conocido por su tacto. Descubre rincones de los que yo no había cobrado conciencia y los reviste con ternura. Finalmente, cuando reconoce que mi cuerpo está vencido, acaricia mi intimidad sin timidez, provocando que todo mi cuerpo se sacuda en movimientos bruscos. De pronto me siento como un ave que abre sus alas por primera vez, y se estremece al batirlas, pretendiendo llegar con su vuelo hasta el sol. No puedo contener gritar su nombre al percibir que mi vientre palpita al contacto del suyo.

Su cuerpo está perlado por el sudor, está pegada a mí mientras recupero el aliento. Yo estoy fatigada, como desvanecida, pero ella me inventa con su voz que derrama dulcemente en mi oído:

- Eres la criatura más hermosa que conozco: eres delicada, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte. Tu piel blanca transmite ternura, pero provoca mi pasión. Estoy sintiendo tanto amor por ti, Bella.

Ya recuperado el aliento, paseo mis manos por su figura, y descubro también sus espacios más sensibles. Dibujo su rostro y hablo suavemente.

- Ya nada me importa más que saber todos tus secretos, Alice, quiero conocerte toda.

- Ya conoces casi todo de mí…

De manera franca, casi sin decencia, comencé a respirar toda su piel, quería entender no sólo su boca, sino todo su ser. Pero mis intentos en esa noche fueron en vano, con su gracia y encanto, abandoné mis intentos por hacerla enloquecer, antes al contrario, me hizo volver a orar:

- Alice, descúbreme una vez más.

Y las sombras del bosque se seguían recortando en el ventanal.

* * *

_**A/N:** ¿Les gustó esta "primera vez" de Alice y Bella? Sus comentarios son apreciados ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
